greekmythologywikiaorg-20200216-history
Aphrodite
Aphrodite (Greek: Ἀφροδίτη) was the goddess of love, beauty, and desire. In most myths she was born from the foam in the waters of Paphos, on the island of Cyprus after Ouranos's genitals were cast into the sea by his son, Kronos. But in other myths she is the daughter of Thalassa (personification of the sea) and Uranus while in other she is the daughter of Dione and Zeus. Her Roman name is Venus. Protected Goddess | edit sourceAphrodite, like the other gods, he patronized some characters in mythology; this protection occurred with individuals where love and beauty - Aphrodite's attributes - stood out. The forbidden love of Paris and Helen assured that the goddess of sympathy until after the end of the Trojan War; thanks to Aphrodite, Menelaus forgave Helen's betrayal and they were reconciled. 48 One of his most famous was blessed Pygmalion, a sculptor and the King of Cyprus, who fell in love with a statue carved when trying to play the ideal woman. He had decided to live in celibacy in Cyprus for not agreeing with the libertine attitude of women there, who had given fame to the same place as courtesans. Aphrodite if pitying him and given to his request, finding the island a woman who arrived at the foot of that Pygmalion carved in beauty and modesty, turned the statue into a flesh and blood woman with whom Pygmalion married and, nine months later, she had a daughter named Paphos, which gave name to the island. 49 In addition to its protection of lovers and passionate, the goddess protected members of his family, even distant as her granddaughter Ino, she saved him from Hera's wrath turning it into bird. Aphrodite also gave beauty to Coronides, two daughters of Orion, after the death their mother. Similarly, she took care of the orphaned daughters of Pandareus, a favorite of Demeter who was turned to stone after trying to steal bronze Zeus temple. His daughters, Cleodora and Merope, who were also motherless, were protected by Aphrodite, who took care of them and held them. However, when Aphrodite went to Zeus to ensure a happy marriage for girls, they were taken by the Furies. Myth Birth There are two forms of Aphrodite's birth. The first, and most common, is that after Ouranus was cut apart by Kronus, he threw most of Ouranos' body parts in Tartarus, though as a fail safe he also threw parts into the ocean. These divinities caused the sea foam to turn into a goddess, resulting in Aphrodite. She was clothed by the three Graces. The second is less used. It states Aphrodite is the daughter of Zeus and Dione. Adonis Once while Aphrodite and her son, Eros, were hugging, one of Eros' arrows cut her. She pushed him away thinking it to be nothing. However, she saw a mortal named Adonis, and fell deeply in love with him. However, Persephone also loved him (This was before her kidnapping). The two fought, and Zeus found a solution to this situation. Adonis would spend one third of the year with Aphrodite, one third with Persephone, and the last third with whomever he chose. Adonis was later killed by the Erymanthian boar, which was sent by Apollo as revenge for Aphrodite blinding his son, Erymanthus. Aphrodite held him in her arms, and sprinkled Nectar on him. This caused his blood to become the Anemone genus.Her child with Adonis was Beroe and Aphrodite made her goddess of the city. Trojan War Aphrodite somewhat began the Trojan War. It began when Aphrodite tempted Paris to choose her as the fairest goddess with Helen, the fairest mortal of all. He did choose her, which caused war with the gods. Also, because Helen was already married to a ruler of Sparta. The two fell in love, causing not only a problem, but also a war between the Trojans and Greeks MARRIGE with Hephaistos. According to a version of Aphrodite's history, because of its immense beauty, Zeus fears that the other gods to begin to fight each other because of it. To avoid this, he forces her to marry Hephaestus, the blacksmith god, humorless and ugly. 13 In another version of the story, Aphrodite marries Hephaestus after his mother, Hera, cast the Olympus, considering the very ugly and deformed to live with the gods. He avenges his mother holding a magical throne built. In exchange for his release, he asked to be given Aphrodite's hand in marriage. 13Hephaestus is happy to be married to the goddess of beauty and forged for her beautiful jewelry, including cestus, a gold belt that makes it even more irresistible to men. Aphrodite's displeasure with his arranged marriage makes men look for other companies, most often Ares. 41In the tale sung by the bard in Alcino room, 43 the sun god Helios once spied Ares and Aphrodite enjoying each other secretly in the hall of Hephaestus, and he promptly reported the incident to the Olympic spouse of Aphrodite. Hephaestus to catch the couple in flagrante and so he made a special, thin and strong network as the diamond to catch the illicit lovers. At the appropriate time, this net was thrown and trapped Ares and Aphrodite in a passionate embrace. But Hephaestus was not yet satisfied with his revenge - he invited the gods and goddesses of Olympus to see the unhappy couple. Some commented on the beauty of Aphrodite, others expressed their opinions eagerly trade places with Ares, but all mocked and laughed at the two. Once the couple were loosed, Ares, embarrassed, fled to his homeland, Thrace, and Aphrodite, embarrassed, fled to cyphurs.Guardian of Rome | edit source In the Troia destruction, Aphrodite spoke to his son Aeneas pick up his father, his wife and go to Troia. Eneas did as his mother said, and traveled guided by Aphrodite with the Roman name of Venus, wandering in the Mediterranean to reach the Italian peninsula, where his descendants built Rome. This is reported in the epic poem by Virgil, Aeneid, maximum work of Latin literature. 46 From this Roman epic, Venus (Aphrodite in Greek) is now considered the guardian goddess of Rome. One myth recounts that when Juno (Hera in Greek) tried to open the doors of Rome to an invading army, Venus sought to thwart his plans by blocking the way with water. Lovers The most important myths of the goddess, as Ares and Adonis, revolve around the love that was the main hatred of Hera, his wife, 57 This, when he learned that Aphrodite was pregnant with Zeus, unkindly put his hand on her stomach, making your child born deformed. This child would be the god Priapus. But other myths say Priapus is the son of Dionysus or Adonis. 58Other divine loves include Hephaestus, Dionysus, with whom she had a short case they "have everything in common" and with it the child Iaco, 59 Hermes, who had Hermaphrodite, and Poseidon, with whom she was delighted and grateful because he persuaded Hephaestus to release her and Ares, as he took the two together. With Poseidon had Rode and Herófile. 60 61Its main consort and longest romance was Ares, being from the Iliad portrayed as his mate. They had seven children: Phobos, Deimos, Harmony and Erotes:. Eros, Anteros, Himeros and Photos, 62 63 although most myths portray Aphrodite generating Eros alone 64Among her mortal lovers, the most famous was Adonis, who was regarded as his great love and with whom he had Golgos and Beroe, which gave name to the Lebanese capital. 65 Anchises, Prince of Troy, was another famous love, and some versions of the myth say that Aphrodite fell in love with him as punishment Zeus that she had made the gods fall in love with mortal women. With Anchises took Aeneas and Liros, and soon after the birth of her children, her passion for Anquises disappeared, while continuing to protect you and your children. 66Among other less famous mortal loves is Phaethon, a man in Athens who has custody of his temple, whom she loved and who had Astínoo. 67 Butes, one of the Argonauts, was saved by Aphrodite, who took him for a isolated island where they made love; Erix she had with him. 68 There is also a Daimon, Chest, who personified the desire, a constant companion of Aphrodite, which was seen in some myths as a daughter of the goddess. However, the authors of this myth does not say who the father breast with Aphrodite. Sphere of Control Aphrodite is the goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, desire, grace, and sexuality. Even though she is only the goddess of love and beauty, she is one of the most powerful Olympians, because she has control over looks, love, and lust. In early Rome, she was considered a goddess of vegetation. She protected gardens and vineyards but after the Romans met the Greeks, they realized that she wasn't meant to be an agricultural goddess. While the Greeks envisaged her as the proud and vain goddess of beauty, the Romans saw her as the stern forebearer of their country. Guardian of Rome In the Troia destruction, Aphrodite spoke to his son Aeneas pick up his father, his wife and go to Troia. Eneas did as his mother said, and traveled guided by Aphrodite with the Roman name of Venus, wandering in the Mediterranean to reach the Italian peninsula, where his descendants built Rome. This is reported in the epic poem by Virgil, Aeneid, maximum work of Latin literature. 46 From this epic Roman, Venus came to be considered the guardian goddess of Rome. One myth recounts that when Juno (Hera Roman) tried to open the doors of Rome to an invading army, Venus sought to thwart his plans blocking the way to the water. The Lusiadas The Lusiads poetry of Luís Vaz de Camões writer who tells the story of Portugal presents Venus(Aphrodite) as the Portuguese patron goddess becases Venus sees the Portuguese as heirs of the Romans loved and known to be held by them. Camões was a man of passions, which also celebrated love in his lyrical, and perhaps why he had chosen the Roman goddess that feeling for patroness of his people. It follows a riot, with the other Olympians to take advantage of Bacchus(Dionysus)and Venus, until the powerful Mars (Ares) is imposed, startling Apollo an aside (verse 37). The Venus lover and admirer of warriors made of Portuguese, remember that not only have earned they can accomplish their feat, as Jupiter had already decided to grant this favor and should not go back on the word. The king of the gods agree and closes the council. Personality and Appearance Aphrodite is a vain goddess, proud of her looks and disdains ugliness. She is shallow, arrogant and jealous. Aphrodite is also faithless and has had relationships with many gods like Ares, Poseidon, Hermes and Dionysus. She can make anyone fall in love with anyone, even Zeus is not immune to her power. She has tremendous power over lust. She is often depicted as a beautiful young woman, in revealing clothes. * Magic Girdle (symbol) * rose (symbol) * mirror (symbol) * Dolphin (sacred) * Goose (sacred) * Hare (sacred) * Sparrow (sacred) * Myrtle Tree (sacred) * Apple Tree (sacred) * Lettuce (sacred) * Pomegranate (sacred) Gallery of Symbols and Attributes Dove.jpg|Turtle Dove 210px-White pearl necklace.jpg|Pearl Neclace (sacred stones) Lettuce.jpg|Lettuce Aphrodite Riding a Goose.jpg|Aphrodite Riding A Goose Magic_Girgle.jpg|Magic Girdle Pomegranate_DSW.JPG|Pomegranate Scallop_Shell.jpg|Shell 5db8fdba1ef8f21a8fa48c3d8d9a02dd.jpg|Myrtle Tree (Sacred to Aphrodite) Apple Tree.jpg|Apple Tree (Sacred to Aphrodite) Gallery of Images of Aphrodite The Birth of Venus by William-Adolphe Bouguereau (1879).jpg|The Birth of Venus by William-Adolphe Bouguereau (1879) Img aphrodite.jpg K10 4Aphrodite.jpg K10 1Aphrodite.jpg K10.11Aphrodite.jpg F10 2Aphrodite.jpg|Aphrodite, Eros & Ares K31.2Erotes.jpg|Aphrodite with the Erotes surrounding her (suckling one) AphroditePearlsDraper_jpg_pagespeed_ce_baprf7u8yM.jpg|The Pearls of Aphrodite (by Herbert Draper) K10_10Aphrodite.jpg|Detail of Aphrodite, Adonis and Eros from a painting depicting the retinue of the goddess K10_14Aphrodite.jpg|Detail of Aphrodite and her attendant in a painting depicting the story of the love of Endymion and Selene) . The figure of Aphrodite, holding a myrtle wreath in her hand, is labelled on the vase. Her companion is probably Peitho (Persuasion) Z10 9Aphrodite.jpg|File:Z10 9Aphrodite.jpg|frame|The goddess Aphrodite crowned with a halo, drives a chariot drawn by four winged Erotes tumblr_matv6s52ny1rnszofo10_1280.jpg|Aphrodite Disrobing, by Frederic Lord Leighton. K10.13Aphrodite.jpg|Fragment of Aphrodite battling the Gigante Mimon, from a painting depicting the Gigantomakhia (War of the Giants). Aphroditeand the hiant are both armed with spear and shield. The shield of the giant is emblazoned with the symbol of a wasp. O6.3Peithos.jpg|The Dioskouroi twins (only one shown in this image) seize the maiden Leukippides, carrying them off by force to be their brides. The goddesses Aphrodite, seated on an altar, and Peitho (seductive persuasion) attend the scene. Peitho flees when persuasion is replaced by force. 01greek hymen.jpg|Hymen, Aphrodite and Eros 01greekmythology.jpg GrainStore.jpg Reconsiliation.jpg Z50.1FAphrodite.jpg|Mosaic ridies on a stool carried by the Erotes Eros and Himeros. Z10.6Aphrodite.jpg K31.3Erotes.jpg Z10.5Aphrodite.jpg|Aphrodite is carried ashore in a cockle shell by a pair of Ikhthyokentauroi (fish-tailed centaurs) following her sea birth. She is attended by two Erotes (winged love gods), namely Eros and Himeros, who fly overhead with a billowing shawl. The goddess herself is haloed and gazes at her own reflection in a hand-held mirror. 5lzw3psjxd.jpg 220px-NAMA_Aphrodite_Syracuse.jpg|Aphrodite Pudica (Roman copy of 2nd century AD), National Archaeological Museum, Athens Amsterdam_-_Museum_Willet-Holthuysen_18.JPG 800px-Cnidus_Aphrodite_Altemps_Inv8619.jpg painting-aphrodite-sm.jpg|The Birth of Venus (detail), by Sandro Botticelli (1444-1510), Painting-ares.jpg|Mars disarmed by Venus and the Three Graces, by Jacques-Louis David Relationships *None or Dione (Mother) *Uranus or Zeus (Father) *Hephaistos ( Main or sometimes Half-Husband) *Ares (Lover) *Aeneas (child by Anchises) *Deimos, Anteros, Himeros, Harmonia, Phobos and Pothos (Children with Ares) *Eros (child by Ares, Hephaistos, Hermes, or Aphrodite being born pregnant) *Herophile, Rhodos and Eryx (Children with Poseidon) *Hermaphroditos (Child with Hermes) *Priapos (Child with Dionysos (or Zeus in some versions)) * Roman name for her is Venus Navigation de:Aphrodite Category:Goddesses Category:Immortals Category:Females Category:Olympians Category:Mother Category:Beauty Goddesses Category:Love Goddesses Category:Love Deities Category:Protogenoi Category:Deity Category:Deities Category:Mothers Category:Goddess Category:Female Category:Love Deity Category:Children of Ouranos Category:Immortal Category:Lovers of Poseidon Category:Daughter Category:Daughters Category:Lovers of Hermes Category:Lovers of Ares